


pretty when i cry

by honk404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Edgeplay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honk404/pseuds/honk404
Summary: “this couldn’t wait? what made you decide to do this while on a call with me?” george asked, biting down onto his thumb to contain the groan that threatened to escape. it was hot, george couldn’t deny that. seeing dream a flustered mess as he straddled sapnap’s thighs, it was a pretty sight.“we wanted–”“i want dream to speak. answer me, dream.”dream flushed, eyes widening slightly as he nibbled on his shiny and red lips. he hid his face in sapnap’s shoulder and george noted how sapnap pinched dream’s hip gently, causing the older to gasp. sapnap whispered, “answer george, doll.”“we… we wanted to get your attention,” dream mumbled as he peeked at the camera, and george softened slightly. he had never seen dream like this, so shy and so compliant. it had george’s breath stuttering with each inhale. while his heart was fond, the arousal was still there as his pupils dilated until there were eclipses in his eyes.or, dream and sapnap are both desperate for george and they make do with the distance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 608





	pretty when i cry

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive written anything about dream smp so im sorry if the mannerisms and dialogue are off. feedback is welcome :) obviously i don’t ship the actual people! please disregard any spelling mistakes i didn’t beta

it was their first discord sleepover where two of them were together and one was separated by an ocean. 

the jealousy and hostility were clear in george’s tone, the way he would scoff each time dream and sapnap poked or prodded at each other and his eyebrows furrowed in obvious frustration just from looking at his two friends together on the screen.

the annoyance only grew when hushed and muffled moans filled george’s headphones at around nine in the evening. he glanced up from his phone and saw dream’s camera was turned off, but he wasn’t muted. george was about to ask what the hell was going on until a particular low, drawn out groan filled his ears once more. one that came from sapnap.

george tried to ignore the twitch in his pants, rolling his eyes as he sat up straighter in his seat. his finger hovered over his unmute button but he startled when he heard dream whine out sapnap’s name, high and breathless. george smirked, raising his eyebrow. dream really wasn’t as dominant as he made himself out to be.

after more sinful sounds and quiet shuffling, george had enough. he slammed the unmute button. “what the  _ hell _ is going on right now?”

the american pair gasped and there was more shuffling. sapnap cleared his throat, “george, listen–”

“no,” george interrupted, strict voice laced with anger. “you will listen to me. it’s, what, two in the morning for you? you’re having sex… with  _ me in the call _ ?”

“well to be clear, we weren’t having sex yet. we were getting there…” sapnap replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. george shook his head.

“turn your cam on.”

“but george, we’re–”

“ _ now.  _ don’t move from the position you are in either,” george demanded, shifting in his seat to where his knees were to his chest. he watched as his screen flashed to life, revealing his two friends on a bed. he assumed they were using a laptop because the position was too complicated for a pc set up.

dream was perked up on sapnap’s lap, sitting atop his thighs with his own wrapped around sapnap’s waist. sapnap sat on the bed, his legs sprawled out in front of him. his hands were gripping dream’s hips, one of his thumbs rubbing circles into the seemingly bruised flesh.

“this couldn’t wait? what made you decide to do this while on a call with me?” george asked, biting down onto his thumb to contain the groan that threatened to escape. it was hot, george couldn’t deny that. seeing dream a flustered mess as he straddled sapnap’s thighs, it was a pretty sight. 

“we wanted–”

“i want dream to speak. answer me, dream.”

dream flushed, eyes widening slightly as he nibbled on his shiny and red lips. he hid his face in sapnap’s shoulder and george noted how sapnap pinched dream’s hip gently, causing the older to gasp. sapnap whispered, “answer george, doll.”

“we… we wanted to get your attention,” dream mumbled as he peeked at the camera, and george softened slightly. he had never seen dream like this, so shy and so compliant. it had george’s breath stuttering with each inhale. while his heart was fond, the arousal was still there as his pupils dilated until there were eclipses in his eyes.

“he has been begging for your cock, george. he would not  _ shut up _ about it. this was all dream’s idea, he’s so desperate for you,” sapnap grinned as his grip on dream’s hips tightened and he brought their crotches together once in a slow thrust. dream whimpered at the friction and george finally gave in, resting his palm over his pajama covered cock.

“i never pegged you to be such a  _ slut _ , dream. so needy for my attention you ruin our sleepover?” george feigned disapproval, loving the way dream pouted and buried his face further into sapnap’s neck. sapnap chuckled and george hummed.

“don’t laugh, sapnap. you may be in control of dream, but don’t think for a second you have any power over  _ me _ ,” george warned, grunting softly when his cock twitched against his hand. he palmed himself a few times and rested his head against his chair with a groan. he heard sapnap moan softly, his hips thrusting upwards causing dream to sigh in pleasure. 

“wanna see george…” dream whined, bouncing slightly on sapnap’s lap. he desperately ground against his hips, fisting at sapnap’s black t shirt. the younger cried out at the friction, gripping dream’s hips to still him.

“fucking hell,” george whispered, disbelieving how hot his two best friends were in that moment. “you need to earn it, puppy.”

george’s dominant demeanor faltered briefly as he tested out the nickname, his worry was short lived once he saw dream’s reaction.

“oh, f– _ uck,”  _ dream sobbed brokenly, both of his fists now gripping sapnap’s shirt. he threw his head back with a wrecked “ _ m– master!”  _ and with one thrust against sapnap’s clothed tummy, come was spurting from his tip and spilling down his shaft. george gasped, eyes glued to dream’s blissed out face as he orgasmed untouched.

“fuck, dream,” sapnap whispered, cupping the shaking boy’s face in his hands and wiping the fallen tears on his cheeks. george narrowed his eyes.

“such a naughty puppy,” george murmured, reaching forward to turn on his camera. he looked into the lens, frowning in disappointment. “did you just come without permission, dream?”

dream’s eyes wandered to look at the screen and his lips parted at the sight of george. pride filled george’s chest at how badly he affected dream. dream sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “i– it was so good, george. m’sorry, it was just too much, and the name… god, i wanna be your good puppy. wanna be both of yours.”

“you’re such a good puppy, dream,” sapnap assured, running his fingers through dream’s hair soothingly. george cleared his throat and the younger pair snapped their heads to the screen.

“sapnap. dream came without permission, he is a bad dog. he deserves to be punished.” george’s dark, lust filled eyes came in contact with dream’s tear filled ones, the brunette’s head tilting to the side as a nearly sinister grin formed on his features. “sapnap, i want you to fuck dream for me. fuck him over and over, but you both can’t come.”

“what?! that’s so cruel!” dream yelled, breaking his submissive façade causing his two friends to laugh.

“it’s what you deserve, puppy. you’re gonna be a good boy and listen to your  _ master _ .” george let out an overdramatized moan, mocking the way dream screamed it mere minutes ago. dream blushed and turned his face away. george just smirked, stretching out his legs until they hung off his gaming chair. he adjusted his camera to where it faced his torso and crotch.

“you’re both to watch me jerk off while you fuck,” george instructed as he pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, the clothing bundled just above his knees. he looked down to watch his cock spring free, hissing as the cool air hit the wet tip.

“you’re already wet…” sapnap teased with a playful grin, giggling when george failed to hold in a whimper.

“watch your fucking mouth, nick,” george threatened, regaining his composure quite quickly. sapnap tensed at the use of his real name and he nodded obediently. “go ahead and start prepping our puppy.”

“oh, he’s loose.” to prove his point, sapnap grabbed the bottle of lube conveniently lying on the bed next to them. he popped open the lid with his thumb and reached around dream’s back to lube up his fingers as a safety measure. without much warning, two fingers entered dream’s hole with little hesitance and the boy on top yelped at the intrusion, still a little overstimulated from his post orgasm. “so loose he could probably fit both of us in his pretty hole.”

“oh, fuck,” george mumbled, having already wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumping his cock slowly as he watched dream get fingered. the two fingers thrust into dream for a few moments before sapnap added a third, curling them until dream cried out at the pleasure of sapnap finding his prostate. “you’re both doing so well for me. sound so pretty.”

“how do you want us?” sapnap asked, running his hand under dream’s sweatshirt and using his thumb to press against his sensitive nipple. dream gasped as his back arched, grinding down against sapnap’s fingers.

“i want dream to start by riding you,” george ordered, pausing the movements on his cock. sapnap nodded eagerly, pulling his fingers out and gently pushing dream further down to sit on his knees and dream whined at the loss. sapnap grabbed the lube once more, pouring it onto his palm and began coating his dick with it. after a few minutes of preparation, sapnap’s cock stood red and pretty. george nearly drooled at the sight. “such a nice dick, darling. now i want dream to sit on it.”

“yes,  _ please, _ ” dream begged, wasting no time before crawling up sapnap’s body and hovering his ass over his cock. before he sank down, dream pecked sapnap’s lips quickly and pulled back with a dazed smile. george watched the two fondly, wanting nothing more than to be there with his two pretty boys.

finally dream inhaled shakily, propping himself up using sapnap’s shoulders as he was leaned against the headboard. he sunk down onto sapnap’s cock and his eyes instantly rolled back, mouth parted in a silent scream. sapnap grunted at the feeling, his hands finding their home on dream’s hips. he helped guide dream down all the way until sapnap bottomed out, the two of them letting out simultaneous moans.

“feel good, puppy?” dream nodded quickly, remembering to keep his eyes on george’s bottom half on the screen. george smiled in satisfaction. “what about you, sapnap? how does our angel feel around your dick?”

“oh, he feels wonderful. such a good boy,” sapnap praised as dream began to bounce up and down, the younger’s eyes also glued to george’s cock on the screen. “it would be nice if you touched yourself, though. just an idea.”

“remember what i said earlier? you have no power over me, you can’t tell me what to do. in my eyes, you’re just as much of a little slut as dream is,” george spat, grabbing his dick nonetheless and resumed his strokes. sapnap groaned, his eyes threatened to fall shut, but he kept his gaze on the screen.

dream had his own hands under his sweatshirt, both of his thumbs tweaking at his nipples and he swiveled his hips in circles, soft and continuous whimpers leaving his lips as he watched george stroke his cock. a string of saliva dripped from dream’s mouth, rolling down his chin until it splattered onto his shirt. george and sapnap moaned in unison.

“holy fuck, you  _ are  _ a needy little dog. drooling over my cock, bet you want it in your mouth, yeah? want me to fuck your throat, is that it?” george asked. the heat coiled in his stomach and he stopped his movements once more, not wanting to come too early.

“yes, yes, master,  _ please _ !” dream pleaded, his green eyes boring holes into the laptop screen. his lips were parted and slick with spit, another string of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth. “sir, sapnap, i’m close. so, so close,  _ mmf _ , please…” 

“i’m… i’m getting cl–  _ shit,  _ close too,” sapnap warned when he felt dream clench around his cock. he used one hand to still dream’s hips, the shuddering boy second away from his second orgasm before sapnap grabbed his dick roughly, immediately denying his orgasm. dream cried out, throwing his head against sapnap’s shoulder and whining out quiet pleas in his ear. sapnap ran his fingers through dream’s blonde hair sticking to his forehead and once they both calmed down, george hummed his approval.

“my good boys, you did so well listening,” george said, an index finger circling his tip in a teasing touch as he edged himself. his hips stuttered a bit, thrusting up into nothing but air. “it’s a shame i can’t be there, filling both of you up.”

the idea had sapnap’s cock twitching inside of dream and the older began to roll his hips again. sapnap looked at george pleadingly and george sighed as he gave in. “you may continue and you are allowed to come. you followed my instructions so well, you deserve the reward.”

“thank you,” dream and sapnap both said, the blonde pushing himself up again, his hip movements quickening. the pair watched george on screen, who had continued pumping his cock. the brit was nearing his climax, his free hand clenching his thigh in a bruising grip as his hand sped up.

sapnap rushed to grab dream’s neglected cock, stroking it when he realized george was close. dream whined at the pleasure, his body becoming overly sensitive and extremely close to release. he bounced up and down faster, letting filthy and lewd moans escape his lips. sapnap composed himself enough to ask, “george, george, are you close? i want us to come together.”

george, too far gone to reclaim his dominance and tell sapnap off for telling him what to do, only nodded. “i’m about to come.”

george came seconds later, white ribbons spurting onto his shirt and leaking down his fingers. sapnap and dream watched george before sapnap grunted and leaned forward, biting down onto dream’s shoulder and he came into dream’s abused hole when he felt their puppy clench down onto his cock. he whispered sweet praises into dream’s ear, encouraging him to let go.

“come on, puppy. come for us,” george commanded and with one, two more strokes on dream’s cock sapnap let go and watched as the blonde cried out and thrusted forward, come painting sapnap’s face and shirt once more. sapnap pulled dream into a heated kiss, guiding dream off of his dick to sit on his thighs. dream then sat up to look at george through the screen, a fucked out smile plastered on his face.

“you both did so well. you took sapnap’s cock so nicely, puppy. you feel okay?” george asked, heart breaking slightly that he can’t be there for the aftercare but knowing sapnap will take care of him. 

“feel so good,” dream confirmed with a nod, his eyes fluttering shut. sapnap carefully placed dream onto the bed next to him, covering the older with a blanket and pushing strands of hair from his eyes. he turned his attention back towards george.

“we really wore him out,” sapnap giggled and george smiled. 

“you did good too, sap. you treat him so well, he’s incredibly lucky to have you there with him,” george said sincerely, grabbing a few tissues off his desk to wipe the drying come from his fingers. sapnap grinned in response.

“i care about him. and you. sucks you can’t be here…”

“soon, my angel. you should get to bed, yeah? goodnight, love you both,” george mumbled once he faced his camera upwards again. he smiled at the camera once more before turning it off and muting, sapnap doing the same. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> its funny how ive been working on a different chaptered fic for months and suddenly pulled this out of my ass in less than a day


End file.
